Brunanter government in exile
The Brunanter government in exile was the national government in exile of Brunant, headed by King Johan II, that evacuated to London in the United Kingdom, but later moved to Noble City in Lovia. Background With the Siege of Malta in 1940-41 carried out by Italy and Germany, many high-profile Brunanter politicians left the country seeing a Nazi invasion or bombardment imminent. The invasion of Brunant began on the evening of 20 May and ended on the 25th. Willem Darnant, the President was arrested trying to flee the country and soon after it became very difficult to leave Brunant. Prime Minister Gerhard Pietersen was also detained. Prior to their detention they both signed letters declaring their incapacity, rendering themselves legally powerless. The King wished to stay in Brunant with his people, but most of his government ministers advised that remaining in Brunant would certainly spell being made a puppet of the Germans or kept imprisoned, like Leopold III of Belgium. And even moreso, his ablest militaryman, General Frederick Schiller, vowed to remain a prisoner with the king as opposed to with Brunanter troops abroad, which was the final factor in leading the king to acquiesce and accept evacuation. Troops in various parts of the country were forced to surrender, but nobody left in government and the military had sufficient authority or the will to effectuate a general capitulation. Eventually, on 26 May Major Henry Lyons requested a ceasefire as the highest ranked soldier left. After 22 May Health minister Philip Reger was the highest-ranked government official and negotiated with the German authorities. History The invasion With the Siege of Malta in 1940-41 carried out by Italy and Germany, many high-profile Brunanter politicians left the country seeing a Nazi invasion or bombardment imminent. Willem Darnant, the President was arrested trying to flee the country and soon after it became very difficult to leave Brunant. In London In London, the government set up a temporary government at 23 St James' Square. Hans van Loos was elected president of the government-in-exile. Due in part to pressure from the King and the potential dangers of an attack in London, the government moved to Noble City, Lovia. In Lovia The government set up their offices in Clermont House (the current embassy). The government quickly began building up support in Lovia against the puppet Brunanter State. King Johan II, as the head of "Free Brunant" traveled across Lovia, the United States and Canada, meeting with Roosevelt, Queen Lucy and McKenzie-King to get political and military support and financial backing for his government. Underground activities By late 1941, the government was supplying members of the Underground Revolution and other resistance movements with cash, weapons and other forms of aid. The government's main for of funding this was through wealthy expatriates and aid stamps. These stamps, valued at 25 and 50 cents, could be used to mail letters to POW's and the funds collected were used to help the UR in Brunant and prisoners of war. The government-in-exile also ecouraged Lovians to participate in volunteer units to "liberate Brunant and Europe", particularly in 1944. In 1942-44, the government also helped fund the training of Lovian nurses and doctors, especially those who would later head to Brunant Category:World War II Category:Lovia Category:Exiles Category:Governments